Various means in cooking food are known, for example, frying, boiling, grilling, baking, smoking, steaming, etc., and different cooking means bring different food taste. House-hold appliances with various functions such as grills had been used in the kitchen. Conventional grills cook food by electric heating, and are advantageous as they are clean, safe, convenient and fast speed, and as a consequence are favored by consumers. The conventional grill has only the grilling function, and usually comprises a pan, a body, a grill lid and electric heating members, the pan mounted on the body, the electric heating members mounted on the bottom of the pan and embedded in the body, the cover used for covering the pan and forming a closed cooking space with the pan.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a multi-functional grill.